


Утро

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утренний чай и плюшки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро

Утро отчего-то было особенным. Дин не мог бы сказать точно, в чем заключалась эта особенность, но она чувствовалась всей кожей, витала в воздухе. Прозрачный солнечный свет, сочившийся сквозь молодую липу в передней части сада, мягко освещал спальню – привычно смятую подушку рядом с его собственной; стену нежно-персикового цвета, с висящими на ней фотоплакатами театральных постановок, в которых играл Эйдан; хвост всхрапывающего во сне Бэтмена, выглядывающий из-за ножки кровати; брошенную на кресле пару джинсов; полуоткрытую дверь спальни. Дин лениво повернулся на другой бок, размышляя, почему ему так хорошо, но так ничего и не надумал. Все было на своих местах, все было привычным, но именно сегодня _другим_.  
Спустив босые ноги на теплый пол, Дин понял, в чем дело. А поняв, улыбнулся сам себе.  
Просто он еще не привык к чувству тихого счастья, которое так легко спутать с удобством или самоуспокоенностью. Чувство необычно, ново, но он был совершенно уверен, что на этот раз это именно счастье и ничто иное. На миг Дину становится чуточку страшно. Страшно поверить в него, в то, что оно случилось и теперь с ним. С ними обоими.  
Глухо хлопнула входная дверь, из коридора потянуло горячими сахарными булочками, и Дин, улыбаясь, направился в кухню. Увиденная картина, привычная, но именно в это утро по-особенному прекрасная, заставляет его затаить дыхание, прижавшись плечом к двери – Эйдан стоит у плиты спиной к нему, что-то тихонько намурлыкивая себе под нос и качая бедрами. На нем спортивные штаны и мятая футболка, обтягивающая сильные плечи, волосы всклокочены на затылке, влажно завиваясь у шеи. Дин тихо отступает назад, в глубину коридора, так, чтобы Эйдан его не видел, и продолжает смотреть. Это невероятно и удивительно, что человек, сейчас аккуратно нарезающий апельсины, стоит в его кухне, в домашней одежде, и нет в этом доме никого больше, кроме них двоих, и не стоят чемоданы у входной двери, и не ждет такси в аэропорт. В это почти невозможно поверить. Будто бы погоня за золотым драконом, длившаяся так долго, так тяжело и с таким отчаяньем, вдруг закончилась, и дракон сам прилетел в его дом, покорно свернувшись у ног.  
В животе у Дина неприлично громко урчит, и Эйдан с улыбкой оборачивается.  
\- Привет, соня, - тихо говорит он и притягивает Дина к себе, мягко целуя в висок, укутывает в свой запах едва уловимого пота от утренней пробежки, свежей травы и чего-то неповторимого, присущего только его Эйдану. Дин на полголовы ниже, и это очень удобно, чтобы уткнуться носом в заросшую щетиной шею и блаженно замереть, ощущая под руками сильное, горячее тело.  
\- Это ты виноват. Не давал мне спать до самого рассвета, - бубнит Дин ему в шею. Эйдан коварно усмехается, ближе притягивая за талию липкими от апельсина ладонями. - Откуда булочки?  
\- Соседка угостила, - горячее дыхание задевает светло-русые волосы на виске, - запала на мою неотразимую улыбку.  
\- Эйдан, ей восемьдесят девять.  
\- Ну… еще я подстриг ей газон, ладно. Ты сегодня как-то странно выглядишь, - Эйдан внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, а потом идет к буфету, доставая широкие белые кружки.  
«Да, - думает Дин, - потому что я счастлив». Скажи он это вслух, и Эйдан бы обязательно смутился. Он до сих пор остро переживает то, что Дин принял его после всех его выкрутасов и сомнений. Поэтому Дин молчит и только разглядывает своего… кого? Он на мгновение задумывается, но нужное слово приходит почти сразу – любимого. Только так. Теперь только так.  
\- Я проснулся и понял кое-что важное.  
Пахнет домом – апельсины, порезанные на тарелке, сладкие булочки, накрытые салфеткой, сахар на них уже превратился в мягкую янтарную корочку, чай с горячим паром, терпкий, едва уловимый запах деревянного пола, липы за окном. Дин мечтательно опирается щекой о ладонь, наблюдая, как солнечный свет петляет в черных кудряшках, слышит топот Бэтмена и наслаждается покоем, наступившим в его душе. Эйдан рядом и, кажется, - нет, совсем не кажется, а теперь уже совершенно точно – никуда не собирается деваться.  
\- Что же? – голос у Эйдана тихий и мягкий, как это утро.  
Дин поджимает скрещенные ноги под стул и слизывает сахар с горячей булочки. Бэтмен жалобно скулит из-под стола, преданно смотря в глаза.  
Он сладко жмурится и говорит как само собой разумеющееся:  
\- Что люблю тебя.  
И ему все-таки удается смутить Эйдана.


End file.
